fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
True Vision
True Vision Background: True Vision was brought to life by Dorcas Powers, born 2093, who was otherwise known as “Cupid”. The father of True Vision was an inventor of many things – some hardly successful, but most not worthy enough to ever have seen the light of day. He was born and raised in New York, New York where the talented and handsome are admired, while those who are less aesthetically pleasing to look at are shunned. Cupid, by no choosing of his own, was unfortunately associated with the latter of the two. Like many of his inventions, he was hardly seen by strangers and instead lurked in the umbra of New York in fear of being ridiculed for his horrid looks. Standing at six foot two with an abnormally elongated neck, a hunched back (which cursed him from a young age), a slender figure which was pushed around in the wind, and brown shaggy hair that makes an attempt to cover his face and the corky glasses that sat low on the bridge of his nose. His face, along with the rest of him, was considered to be rejected by society. In his neighborhood where people knew him best, for the man that he really was, he was greeted with love and admiration which he reluctantly received in fear of one day being rejected. For those lucky enough to have known Cupid, he was one of a kind. Still lonely however, and in fear that the rest of the world will see him and laugh, he remained hidden. He thought, “if people could see me for who I really was, for the love I posses and not for my hardened exterior, society would accept me”. The idea lingered, sparked, and after years of research it ignited. True Vision was born in 3027. Claim to Fame: “True Vision” are glasses that allow people to see the personality of which people possess rather than their physical attributes. After years of research Cupid managed to create glasses which would allow people to been seen for what they are and not for what they appear to be. The frame of the glasses are constructed by a stone which derives from the planet of Krypton which is virtually indestructible, but if handled appropriately, can be constructed and formed to any shape which is fitted perfectly to everyone individually making them the most completely unfelt. The glass is fused with the same chemical that allows chameleons to camouflage so the glasses adjust to the color of your skin, hair, makeup, light and shadow in a fashion that allow them to go undetected. As for the glasses themselves, they are an interactive interface that responds to a chip which is inserted into the brain during the consultation of the glasses. The chip is what allows the glasses to function appropriately. It issues a frequency in the direction of which the glasses point, that reads brain chemical composition which determines personality, mood, greed, love, honesty and scientifically researched qualities in personality which make people attractive. The result of the glasses were astonishing. People who were attractive, yet cruel, adapted the look of what their personality presented, and those who that are fancied for who they are and what they do as a result, are granted with looks so fitting. It was this time when Dorcas Powers adopted the name of Cupid for having given the people to love all appropriately. -Jeffrey Martinez